


To Ride a Reaper's Steed

by Caranithil_Chaos



Series: Abandoned Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: After the battle of Hogwarts, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranithil_Chaos/pseuds/Caranithil_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen met a strangest horse he has ever seen in his immortal life. A black horse that has wings and an odd scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Starless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes, I would appreciate it.
> 
> Also, this story might never be completed. I will update when inspiration struck which is not often really. However, if after a long period of no updates, then I will leave it up for adoption especially if I run of plot bunnies for this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story! Please leave a comment, whether it to help me spot errors (I am hopeless at spotting them myself, really \T-T/ ) or give me ideas (I would appreciate it and also give credit to your idea) Oh and yeah as for the archive warnings, I will put them up if I have a future chapter that have a major character's death or something.
> 
> Please keep in mind that there is a time difference between Harry Potter and Twilight, so I'll have to fix them as soon as possible. The story left on my laptop for far long so I had to post it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Cullen met a strangest horse he has ever seen in his immortal life. A black horse that has wings and an odd scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes, I would appreciate it.
> 
> Also, this story might never be completed. I will update when inspiration struck which is not often really. However, if after a long period of no updates, then I will leave it up for adoption especially if I run out of plot bunnies for this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story! Please leave a comment, whether it to help me spot errors (I am hopeless at spotting them myself, really \T-T/ ) or give me ideas (I would appreciate it and also give credit to your idea) Oh and yeah as for the archive warnings, I will put them up if I have a future chapter that have a major character's death or something.
> 
> Please keep in mind that there is a time difference between Harry Potter and Twilight, so I'll have to fix them as soon as possible. The story left on my laptop for far long so I had to post it.

**Chapter One:** _Like a Starless Night_

 

The sun peeked up across from the ground almost shyly, a few birds shook their wings, preparing for flight. The foxes shifted around in their sleep, blinking their eyes open as they yipped. A herd of deer and doe munched on the grass quietly, watching the fawns chase each other. 

In the meadows, a beautiful creature–since he couldn’t be called a _man_ –standing still as a statue, his eyes closed, a serene look on his handsome face. He has the face of a Greek god, with his high cheekbones, not too thick eyebrows, and pale, flawless complexion. A sliver of sunlight touched his seemingly perfect bronze hair, trailing agonizingly slow down to his sleeveless arms.

As soon as sunlight touches his bare arms, they shimmer, like a thousand diamonds hidden under his marble-like skin.

Edward could hear a scurrying squirrel chatters, searching the ground for its buried nuts, a mother bird cooing softly to her chicks, an irritated yip of a fox being rudely awakened, a satisfied hiss of a snake, and a chirp of a flying songbird.

His eyelids slid open lazily, revealing two startling golden eyes.

He loved being out here in one of his favorite places: the meadow. He sighed, a sound he made for the first time in the past four hours. He has been standing here, watching the sun rise is one of his favorite past times. He already hunted six and a half hour ago. Only a mountain lion and two deer satisfied his hunger.

Suddenly, his phone rings, breaking the peaceful atmosphere of the meadow. He dug it out of his pocket, irritated at being disturbed and glance at the screen. It was Alice. He opened it with a flick of his wrist, press ACCEPT.

“ _Edward?_ ” his step-sister’s questioning voice sounds like a singsong, a chiming bell. He knew his voice is just as lovely, due to his vampirism.

“Yes?” he murmured, knowing she can hear him regardless of how soft his voice is.

“ _I saw her,”_ she murmured, her voice is just as soft. “Again?” frowned Edward, his eyebrows furrowed. The human girl Alice kept seeing in her visions is getting irritating now.

“ _Yes,”_ sighed Alice, confusion and frustration in her tone. “ _She kept popping up and then just vanish. Something_ –someone– _will come and it will cause a ripple in your future. This human girl might or might not be part of your life, but one thing is for certain, she_ will _come here on this Monday.”_ Edward could feel her hesitation as she continued, her worried voice lowered in a whisper. “ _She may be your singer, Edward.”_

Edward’s eyes widened in shock. A human girl that might be his _singer_ is coming to this town? He had never meet his singer, but he had heard tales of how vampires couldn’t resist the call of their singers’ blood and ripped them apart to satisfy themselves. _La tua cantante._ His singer. A girl in a form of sin and temptation. It was like teasingly hanging a meat in front of a starving man, tempting him. Images of a girl walking around with most delicious blood he imagine he could ever taste running through her veins.

He bet her blood would taste like finest wine. He imagined what she could look like: a short girl with blond hair and sky-blue eyes with heart-shaped face or tall with wavy shoulder-length hair.

But regardless of the human girl’s appearance, he reasoned with himself, her blood would taste wonderful if only he could persuade her as soon a she arrive with a charming smile. Leading her to a path to the forest many humans would get lost in and kissing her neck, getting a teasingly taste of her skin before he could sink his teeth in her–

Edward give a sharp shake of his head, to clear those tempting images away. “I see,” he said, his voice deepened by his growing bloodlust. He cleared his throat, embarrassed to be distracted so easily. And she wasn’t even here yet! How pathetic of him, he thought sullenly. He resolves to control himself.

“ _When she comes,_ ” said Alice. “ _Be careful around her, okay? I will try to find if she have a same class with you and should that ever happen…I will simply…_ persuade _them to see my way.”_

Edward snorted, his lips twitching. As amused as he is, he is really glad she will try to help him. He has never meet his singer and he don’t want to move again to a different place should he lost his control of himself around her.

“Thanks, Alice,” he murmured to his cell phone a second before he snap his phone shut, immediately ending the call.

He glanced up at the sun again and sighed. He was not looking forward to Monday.

 

~oOo~ooOoo~oOo~

 

Edward Anthony Cullen has never feel his tight control that could easily break in his entire life. He clenched his fists tightly, refusing to inhale her scents. The new human girl, Isabella Swan, was looking at him with a puzzled face by his instant reaction to her presence. He ignored her, moved away from her as far as he could, his side pressed against the wall. He saw in the corner of his eye that she subtly sniffed under her armpit, frowning and wondering what’s wrong. He could have snort, rolling his eyes if he wasn’t so tensed.

He had to breathe as little as possible not to arise any suspicion and he focused on the scents of grass, rain, flowers outside of the opened window. Good thing the window is next to him or he might choke on her overwhelming scent. She smelt of old leather, rain, dirt, and a scent that _makes her scent_ , like each human has a single scent that set them apart.

Her heart, Edward lowered his head, closing his eyes in dismay, was racing and he knew she is affected by his presence as well. He wasn’t surprised by it, she is the same as every human when they were affected by Edward and his siblings’ aloof and unapproachable presences and their dazzling beauty that is intended to lure their preys.

But she’s so _irritating_! He growled silently to himself. How is that he, a mind-reader can read every single mind there is except _her?_ It makes him want to hit the wall in frustration, but he restrained himself. It was as though her mind doesn’t existed and he _knew_ it does. So what was it that blocking his ability to read her mind? For a moment, he wondered whether she is one of the supernatural he just meet, the different sort like Alice couldn’t see shapeshifters’ future.

He immediately discarded that possibility. She smell like a human in every meaning of the word. She has sallow skin, slight shadows under her eyes, at a respectable height for a girl, and her face is plain.  All in all, she’s a plain human. Nothing special.

_Except for her mind._

Edward clenched his fists a little tighter than before, if he was a human, his knuckles would have went white. He looked at her again with all the subtly he possessed. Isabella wetted her dry lips every now and then, tapping a pencil on the table restlessly.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

The Biology teacher droned on, but he ignored him–his IQ is higher than him anyway–too focused on her throat as she swallowed, wetting her lips again. He zoned on the slightest crack with a hint of blood in her bottom lip.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

He imagined her reaction when he flash a charming smile at her when the class over, her face turn brilliant red. He would then apologize to her for behaving ungentlemanly as he should have. She would stammer, heart beating rapidly, at his close presence, his beautiful face almost close to her face.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

He bet he could persuade her to eat outside with him as an apology and she would accept. He would make sure of it. She will walk with him on a path in the woods he knew that many humans would get lost in. He would perfect his timing, walking beside her and then surprise her by kissing her. His freezing-cold lips trail to her mouth-watering throat as her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

Nibbling on her throat, he will get a teasingly taste of what beneath it. Then he will drag his teeth harshly, cutting her throat. He will trap her in his arms, finally have a taste of her blood. She will scream and struggle and he will silence her by sucking on her throat harder and snap her neck to receive no irritating struggles from his prey.

Surely, her divine blood will taste like heav–

 _Tap-tap-tap_ –

Edward nearly recoiled in shock and horror, shaking his head to wipe those tantalizing images away. He had nearly lost control, he realized, horror rising. He unclenched his fists and then clench them again.

That’s it. He will not endure having a class with her again. It is too much for his restrain and he’s afraid he’ll snap. His control is bordering on thin ice already.

He could feel her brown eyes bore in the back of his head when he bolted out of his seat as soon as the bell ring.

 _It is going to be a hell of year,_ thought Edward darkly. _Being close to her will surely break my control to dusts. I’ll have to inform Carlisle that I am leaving for a little while. Two weeks should be sufficient time for me to recover._

After being turned down to change class by the receptionist, Isabella overheard the last bits of their conversation. She stared at him, confusion and offended. He frowned, turning his back to her, planning to skip a whole day today so he could take his mind off her enticing blood by hunting to satisfy his sudden bouts of craving.

It is hell, decided Edward. It’s truly a hell he is living in.

 

~oOo~ooOoo~oOo~

 

The rain is cold, almost freezing cold like the ice of North Pole. The brightening sky shows no stars to guide any living beings, be it humans or animals, and there were no chirps of birds, no squeaks of small, wandering animals, and lastly, not a slightest whisper of a sound in a forest. Only the labored breathing of a limping horse, a gash on his feathered appendage–his injured _wing–_ that can be seen by a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. It was only momentarily, though, before the gash wholly disappearing in the darkness, blending well with his jet-black feathers.

A low whine escaped the injured winged-horse mouth, full of agony and exhaustion. He is beyond tired, limping all the way as soon as the sun rises. If only he can fly, then everything would be easier.

He missed the wind under his wings, how its invisible fingers ran through his mane as he shake his head, his large wings spreading out to glide through the air. The air would smell clean, fresh, with a dash of sweet-smelling flowers and grass, the rainy scent of clouds–

Another low whine escaped his aching throat. His ribs heaved as he limped. He did not eat, did not stop for a rest he so desperately needed. He just kept going, though aimlessly as it is, hoping to find something–someone of his _kind_ –for help.

He needed to find a _wizard_ he can trust. To lift the curse he has been harboring for a little over seventy years.

He took another step, but his foreleg shook with a sudden bout of dizziness– _he’s so, so_ tired _of walking_ –and he collapsed roughly onto the wet, muddy ground, landing on his wounded wing and then he _screamed_.

A group of birds flew away suddenly at the agonized scream in the silence.

Pain raced up from his forelegs to his throbbing wing. The grasses beneath his wing slowly turning to red as he lay there. His long mane clung to his neck as he lifted his head to peer up at the sky. He still couldn’t see anything with the torn bandage wrapped around his head. No matter how many times he try to rub his face against a tree to get the bandage off, its hold doesn’t loosen even in the slightest.

A loud crack signaled a coming lightning and a few moments later, a brilliant light lit the sky, enough for the horse to be seen in the light, even in the darkness.

If a man was a mere feet away in front of him, he couldn’t notice, what with his inferior, _human_ eyes, an old scar on his forehead, almost hidden from strands of hair plastered on his glistening forehead.

A scar that is shaped like a lightning bolt.


	2. Is That Pegasus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Cullen met a strangest horse he has ever seen in his immortal life. A black horse that has wings and an odd scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes, I would appreciate it.
> 
> Also, this story might never be completed. I will update when inspiration struck which is not often really. However, if after a long period of no updates, then I will leave it up for adoption especially if I run out of plot bunnies for this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story! Please leave a comment, whether it to help me spot errors (I am hopeless at spotting them myself, really \T-T/ ) or give me ideas (I would appreciate it and also give credit to your idea) Oh and yeah as for the archive warnings, I will put them up if I have a future chapter that have a major character's death or something.
> 
> Please keep in mind that there is a time difference between Harry Potter and Twilight, so I'll have to fix them as soon as possible. The story left on my laptop for far long so I had to post it.

**Chapter Two:** _Is That Pegasus?_

 

The black winged-horse, Harry Potter, lifted his head, sniffing at the air cautiously. After a few minutes of sniffing and listening for any nearby threats, his body relaxed. He sighed tiredly, stretching his good wing lazily and shook his mane. He huffed when he check up on his injured wing. He assumes it is strained somehow since he would cringe if he ever try to stretch it or lift it to practice to fly again and it had send pain in his wing like his muscles stretched for far too long and he immediately let it down.

Harry gaze at nothing in reminiscence. When Voldemort cast a spell at him in his last moments, not the Killing Curse as Harry had expected. It was the look on his scaly face told him that he knew he was going to die by Harry’s hands, but not without leaving a ‘gift’ for him.

_Voldemort’s eyes narrowed as his lipless mouth moved, followed by a purple light flew from his yew wand and Harry immediately throw a curse of his own. Harry screamed when it hit his chest, fell down to his knees while Voldemort stumbled back from his curse, his face twisted with pain. And then he dissolved into a smoke of dust, leaving behind his signature black robe floating down to the dusty ground._

_Harry, though, feel like all of his bones was shifting and breaking to a different structure. His limbs stretched, his face changed to a muzzle, and his skin sprout black hair. He cried out, his cry mixed with a strange sound of a whine, when something like a tear of his muscles burst out of his back._

_He turned his head to look and it was his wings that was wet with his blood._

Voldemort had cursed him to change him into his inner animal, his Animagus form. It could be easy for him to shift back if he learn how to, right? But the curse took away his ability to shift back into a human form.

Frankly, he had expected to be a stag not a Reaper Horse. He had pondered why his Animagus form is different from his Patronus. He discovered what his form was when he look through a book called _Things You Need to Know about the Undead_. Apparently, his form of a winged-horse is a steed for a reaper to ride on, like a ghostly phantom of the night, to reap the dying. The lost and wandering souls.

He can turn invisible at will, walking through any objects or living beings unlike of a Thestral. Thestral is invisible to any witch or wizard unless they have seen death, but they can touch or be touched even when the wizards haven’t seen death.

As for Harry, he is like a ghost. He can’t touch the ordinary, living beings like mortals and they cannot see him in his Reaper form. Only the one who are among the supernatural, living or undead, can see him or touch him. He could see souls if he want to, he only have to slid a thin second eyelids over his eyes, like a basilisk’s eyelids to prevent its eyes from killing anyone instantly.

His other defense is that should he ever felt threatened or was attacked by another, he only had to flap his wings toward the attacker and on his will, the feathers will harden to steel. Like magical daggers, they will fly to the attacker.

Another fact Harry learned that while mortals cannot see him when he was invisible, but should he make his whole body visible to them except his wings, then they can see him as an ordinary horse. The ability comes in handy when he need to pass through as a regular horse.

An _immortal_ Reaper Horse. What irony! The thing Voldemort desired the most, what he searched for his entire life. He is immortal and Voldemort is not.

Harry snorted, shaking his head. His thoughts of Voldemort changed to his two dear friends. He often wondered how Ron and Hermione had been doing. He remembered the look on Hermione’s face when she saw him.

_“Oh, Harry,” whispered Hermione, tears in her eyes. Her hand reached out hesitantly before it lightly touch Harry’s muzzle. Ron was wearing a stricken look as he stood beside Hermione, his arms crossed._

What happened to me? _Harry neighed, desperate for Hermione to understand him._

_“Harry, you were turned into a winged-horse. I will have to find out what kind of horse you are…” she trailed away, her mind racing at what he is and then she shook herself before looking at him again._

_“Mate, we will figure out, don’t worry,” Ron nodded with determination in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “We always did in the end. You will turn back into a_ human _, Harry. We have Hermione here, didn’t we?” he teased, rubbed her shoulder. Hermione blushed before she roll her eyes._

_“Oh, honestly, Ron,” she eyed him mischievously. “You’ll be helping me with the research.”_

_Ron paled and Harry let out a relieved neigh, grateful of their support and devotion. He was sure they could find out how to turn him back._

And yet, they couldn’t find the solution. No matter how hard they researched, no matter how many books Hermione read, they couldn’t find it after many months of searching. Many witches and wizards believed him to be dead and in a way, they were right. Hermione refused to give up after a decade and Harry had to leave them.

Harry doesn’t want her to continue to look for the solution until her death. She deserved to enjoy being a mother and living her life. He was only in the way. He couldn’t look after Teddy, so he wrote words with his hoof in ink on a floor to inform Hermione he would like her to be Teddy’s godmother. She sobbed when she read the words and clung to him, telling that she will make Teddy happy and how wonderful his godfather Harry is.

He left soon after that, despair in his heart, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He watched in distance as Hermione’s four children grow older as the years went by. He watched his best friends’ funerals from the forest. He watched as their children became young adults and when they married, their faces were full of joy, adoration, and hope.

He knew he had to leave when he heard that Genevieve, Hugo’s daughter, had given a birth to a son which she named Tristian. He should have left when his best friends, Ron and Hermione were killed by rogue Death Eaters when he was 24. He stayed around Hogwarts for far too long, wandering around aimlessly and he is _69!_

Already, the rumors are going around Hogwarts about a black horse that has been sighted by the students over the years. He scoffed when he heard his old title ‘The Boy Who Lived’ changed to ‘ _The Boy Who Lived Forever_.’ He became a bed-time story told by parents to their children, all knowing it was real because they still had a record of his existence.

He had been outside of Ron’s old home listening to Hugo as he told the tale to his daughter, Genevieve when she was 7 years old.

_“Now listen, my dear Eve,” said a weary Hugo as he sit down on his daughter’s bed as she snuggled into her fluffy blankets. He smiled gently at her. “Which story do you want to listen this time?”_

_“The Boy Who Lived Forever!” she exclaimed. Hugo tilted his head. “Again?”_

_“Yes! It’s one of my favorite stories!” Genevieve said with an excited and proud grin. “Because it’s real, you know? Harry was your father’s best friend, wasn’t he?”_

_Hugo nodded, sighed a little. “Yes. It was long time ago, my dear. My father, Ronald Weasley, had befriended Harry Potter when they were eleven years old–”2_

_She laughed, interrupting him. “Not that part, Dad! The other part. After the Battle of Hogwarts!”_

_Hugo smiled. “Alright. You see, Voldemort shot some kind of strange curse at Harry just before he fell at Harry’s hand. He then was changed into a black horse with wings. My brave parents, Ron and Hermione spend many years trying to change him back. But,” shrugged Hugo. “No such luck as they bravely fought Voldemort’s followers, rogue Death Eaters and they died to save the kidnapped children. Harry Potter, the last of the Golden Trio, was left to doomed himself into wandering around the place he has always called his home,_ Hogwarts _.”_

 _“I saw him when I was in my first year, my dear. My friends bet that I couldn’t enter the Forbidden Forest and in my foolishness, I told them that I could. And so I did. I got lost in the forest and couldn’t find my way back and I met five children of Aragog. I was so… frightened that I will be eaten by them. That I will never see my family again. And then_ he _came.”_

_Hugo smiled as he stroked Genevieve’s cheek. He sighed. “I have never feel so relieved in my entire life. He was flying straight at the spiders and stomping on them, scaring them off. His hair is as black as night sky and he has large magnificent wings. I froze when he approached me. I thought he would run off when I tried to pet him, but he didn’t. I was petting him and my hand brushes against something on his forehead. That was when I saw the scar. The famous scar, my dear. Harry Potter’s scar.”_

_“I knew it was him. He was as heroic as I had always imagined him to be. It was my father’s best friend._ The Boy Who Lived Forever _–”_

Harry stood still in shock back then, disbelieved that Hugo, his best friend’s son, still remembered him. He decided to leave a muddy hoofprint and a lightning bolt on Hugo’s doorstep before leaving for Brazil. He remembered Hugo too when the boy was eleven.

He traveled to many forests in Brazil and he enjoyed his time in there for a decade before going to Canada for at least a year. He change his direction to United States and went to a state called Texas instead.

He had enjoyed himself wandering through the forests, munching on grass and some fruits for about nearly 6 years before Muggle hunters found him. He tried to escape a moment too late. He would rather not to wholly turn invisible in front of them. He doesn’t want the Muggles to start suspect that they’re not the only intelligent species in the world. A Muggle throw a rope around his neck and while he was distracted, the others throw some ropes around his legs to prevent him from running. He, in a moment of idiocy, tried to run and crashed onto the ground, knocking himself out.

He was sold to numerous of people for 13 years and he had recently escaped from his cruel owner who likes to take out his frustration on him and put a bandage around his eyes to prevent him from fleeing. Harry had plotted to escape from him for a while, just get familiar with places first because he doesn’t want to bump in them during his escape. His escapade was very successful. 

Now, if only he could get the bandage off. He felt that he was getting too used in his Animagus form. He forgot what it is like to walk on two legs, to use forks and knives with his hands, to speak in a voice which he was sure would sound harsh from unused.

He sniffed around again and he thought his heart could burst out of his chest in joy when he smelt a pond nearby. He trotted lightly to it and he neighed in happiness and relief when he cautiously step in cold water and he lowered his muzzle to drink it. As he drank greedily, a strange scent entered his nostril and he tensed instantly, nostrils flaring.

 _Vampires._ He just had to be found by vampires, didn’t he? He turned around, sniffed again and the scent was stronger on his left side.

He reared back, shaking his head as he showed his large wings and flap them hard. Dagger-like feathers flew out of his wings toward in the direction he assumed where the vampires are hiding.

“Whoa!” he heard a male voice shouted out in surprise. “Dude, is _that_ Pegasus?” “He felt threatened by our presence,” a second male voice, tinted with curiosity and wariness said. “He is exhausted and he looks about to pass out. He might die.”

Harry suddenly felt amused at the situation he is in. That vampire is funny, saying he might die. As if he could.

“Hey…check out that bandage,” murmured the first voice. “The one around his head. And look at his wing! It is injured. Carlisle will be curious about him. It has _wings_ , for God’s sake! Awesome.”

“You take off the bandage. He might let us approach if we are going to save him.”

Harry’s tension melt away a little at his words. He stood there warily as he senses a vampire approach him.

“Don’t worry, Pegasus,” murmured the vampire. “I am not here to hurt you. I am going to take off the bandage, okay?” he froze when cold hands unwrap the bandage and he immediately close his eyes when he encountered light that almost blind him. He felt a hand touched his flank tentatively.

“I am going to guide you to my home. Carlisle is a doctor, you see, so he will fix your wing.”

Harry couldn’t help but snort, shaking his head. A vampire as a _doctor_? He heard the vampire chuckle as if he had understand him. “I know. Funny, huh? I promise you he’s friendly and he won’t bite you. He has great control. Esme will love you, I’m sure and so will my beautiful wife, Rosalie–”

“And Alice,” piped in the second vampire. “She definitely will adore him and dress him up.”

“–I mean, we never see a horse that has wings before!” The vampire laughed softly. “It is awesome. Ten bucks says Alice doesn’t see that coming, Jasper.”

“I’m not giving you any of my money, Emmett. If she knew, she will tell us. She wouldn’t dare hide this discovery.”

~oOo~ooOoo~oOo~

“Fascinating. Truly fascinating.” Edward heard Carlisle was saying when he entered the house from another horrible day at school. He frowned when an odd scent mixed with a horse’s scent hit his nostril. Why did Carlisle have a horse in the house? He decided to check it out and a second later, he was standing in the living room.

Carlisle was probing the horse’s flank, Alice was beaming happily, and Rosalie was _smiling_ (the world is definitely ending) with Emmett besides her grinning madly. Jasper is staring at the horse with awe. Esme was feeding the horse some apples, cooing at him.

The horse’s head turned to face him and then Edward saw a _wing_ (he could have been going in shock if he wasn’t a vampire) twitched.

“The horse has wings?” Edward whispered, his face showed awe and shock.

“Yeah, and Pegasus does the cool thing dagger thing. He just flap his wings and _blam_ , daggers came out of his wings and flew straight at us! Pretty cool, huh?”

Edward blinked. “Pegasus?” he repeated. Emmett shrugged, still grinning. “He looks like a Pegasus to me. It suit him, doesn’t it?” He nodded slowly, brows furrowing in consideration. “Yes, it does.” He watches Esme as she cooed at Pegasus, her hands fluttered around his body, looking for injuries. “Where’s your family and your friends? I bet they’re missing you right now, wouldn’t they?”

Edward focused on the horse and realized something. He could barely hear his thoughts. It was like he was trying to catch a wisp of images and thoughts. They spun away playfully from his seeking hands, no matter how hard he tried to reach for them.

He sighed. Now there are two minds he cannot read: the Swan girl and Pegasus.

He is starting to get irritated now.


	3. Meadows of Stars and Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Cullen met a strangest horse he has ever seen in his immortal life. A black horse that has wings and an odd scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes, I would appreciate it.
> 
> Also, this story might never be completed. I will update when inspiration struck which is not often really. However, if after a long period of no updates, then I will leave it up for adoption especially if I run out of plot bunnies for this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story! Please leave a comment, whether it to help me spot errors (I am hopeless at spotting them myself, really \T-T/ ) or give me ideas (I would appreciate it and also give credit to your idea) Oh and yeah as for the archive warnings, I will put them up if I have a future chapter that have a major character's death or something.
> 
> Please keep in mind that there is a time difference between Harry Potter and Twilight, so I'll have to fix them as soon as possible. The story left on my laptop for far long so I had to post it.

**Chapter Three:** _Meadows of Stars and Lights_

 

Harry is still debating whether to leave or stay with the Cullen coven. He like them, they’re friendlier than other vampires he had met in his journey. He knows he won’t be able to turn back into a human once more now his best friends are dead and everyone thinks he vanished without a trace. He’s starting to accept his fate to be trapped in his Animagus form for an eternity. If he hear a rumor that he could transform back, well…he would jump to that opportunity to return to his true form instantly.

 _Are you so certain of that, Harry Potter?_ A voice of his consciousness, so disturbing like Tom Riddle’s in the Chamber of Secrets that Harry paused, murmurs silkily in the back of his mind. _Will you truly be willing to change back when the time comes, Potter?_

He paused in his thoughts. Is he willing? Why, yes, he is…why wouldn’t he? He had to return. He couldn’t give up, not after seven decades of wandering around as a Reaper Horse. He had to return to Teddy–

_Teddy’s a father now, Potter. Don’t be an idiot. Do you really think he needs you now after all those years?_

Harry’s heart sank. Right. He remembered now. Still, it’s his home he had to return to. It’s _Hogwarts._

 _Those wizards are fickle, really,_ the voice murmurs again, amused. _They would use you for potion ingredients as soon as they saw you. A_ Reaper Horse _? They will not take a second look at your message you’ll try to write in your hooves._

The voice turned hard and cold. _They’re idiots and pathetic. Use your brain, Potter. They will turn on you like they did so many times before. What’s so bad about being away from them? They are alive and happy. There’s no Dark Lord taking over now. Returning to them will only cause problems in their serene lives._

Harry cannot believe that his consciousness is talking him into this. He sighed. He will dwell on it later.

He glanced down at a large bowl full of apples and strawberries. He especially like the strawberries. He lowered his head and grab several of the strawberries in his mouth and chew them. Sweetness exploded in his mouth and he closed his eyes in bliss before taking more of them.

He didn’t forget to eat apples as well. They are glorious.

His ears detected a male voice exclaims loudly somewhere in the backyard. It was Emmett’s voice. “Why don’t you ride him, Jasper? He’s a _horse_ that is not afraid of us!”

“No, he is still injured…” Jasper said lamely. Harry snorted, knowing full well that he’s lying. His wounds are already healed, being a Reaper Horse and all that. He trotted lightly to the backyard. He saw Emmett and Jasper are arguing and he decided to butt in.

He flap his wings and Emmett saw him, his eyes widened–he definitely remember how he almost got hit by the throwing daggers–stumble back. Jasper turned to look at Harry and shake his head at Emmett in exasperation and amusement. He, too, remembered how the horse throw daggers somewhere from his wings. An incredibly amazing defense in his opinion.

Harry, though, was thinking of another thing. He lower his back, locking eyes with Jasper. And then he jerked his head to his back, beckoning him to ride him.

Emmett saw this and let out a booming laugh. “See that, Jasper! I told you so! Now ride him!”

“There’s no saddle…” Jasper said weakly, shaking his head. Emmett rolled his eyes. “Really, Jasper. That’s a pathetic excuse. Got a better one?”

“I’m a vampire.” Jasper said instantly, smirking. “And he’s a fucking Pegasus,” Emmett snapped back. He clapped his hands together. “Now _ride_ him or _I_ will.”

Harry snorted in amusement and turned to Jasper to give him an impression of The Look. The vampire laughed and jumped onto his back. He grabbed his mane tightly.

“Ready, Pegasus?” he whispers and Harry dip his head in a slight nod and start off in a trot before galloping. The vampire urged him on and he unfolded his wings, spreading them out like an angel of death coming down to Earth. “Whoo!” he heard Jasper shouted joyously.

And then Harry took off to the sky, beating his wings under the wind. It was exhilarating. It was awe-inspiring. It was unforgettable.

It was wonderful.

~oOo~ooOoo~oOo~

“He’s good for the family,” commented Esme as she stood beside Edward who was staring at a laughing Jasper clutched Pegasus’s mane as he galloped into the sky.

“Yes, he is,” agreed Edward, his eyes on Pegasus.

He might not be able to read his mind, but he can _sense he’s there_ unlike Isabella’s mind that feel like she doesn’t exist. Pegasus’s chaotic thoughts whispers soundlessly to his mind. It is wispy like a springy mist he can touch, but cannot understand. There was also a strange sound of hiss along with it like a language of snakes themselves.

 It’s soothing like a balm to his mind when he focus on Pegasus’s conscious mind. When Jasper asked Edward why he was hanging around Pegasus so much and he confessed that Pegasus’s mind is very soothing. He also felt relaxed around him.

Edward’s lips twitched when he heard his adopted brother, Jasper, laughed with carefree attitude. He always love to ride horses when he was a human and he was truly devastated when horses would flee when they senses him near them. It has been one week since Pegasus was with them and Jasper was happy. Not only him, but everyone in the family is happy too.

“Whoo!” laughed Jasper uncharacteristically as he urged Pegasus to fly faster. Pegasus beat his wings harder and when they are high up in the clouds, he dived. Spinning around with his wings pressed against his sides, Jasper throw his hands in the air in exhilaration, his legs clutching the horse as not to fall off. Jasper’s joy turned tenfold when he felt Pegasus’s joy to fly in the sky.

When it looks like they will crash, Pegasus spread his wings suddenly, the wind caught under them and they landed gently on the ground. Jasper laughed again, grinning as he jumped off Pegasus’s back.

“You should try ride him, Edward!” he shouted joyously as he feed Pegasus a couple of apples, stroking his cheek as he neighed in gratitude.

Edward smiled. “Maybe not today, Jasper. He is exhausted from all the flying,” he said lamely, using an excuse of Pegasus’s supposed exhaustion as not to ride him. Jasper gave him a knowing look.

They both knew Pegasus did not sleep or get tired. He is, in a way, like them. Three days ago, the family discovered that he could turn invisible to humans’ eyes. Emmett was the first to discover this when he took Pegasus on a hunt in the forest.

After Emmett drank a couple of large animals, he panicked when he heard six hikers were walking toward where Pegasus is. He was munching on some fruits from the tree and look up confusedly at Emmett’s panicked whisper, “Come here, Pegasus! They’ll see you!” To his shock and disbelief, Pegasus ignored him and went back to munching his food. He knew that Pegasus is very intelligent, but he couldn’t comprehend why he was doing this.

Emmett went to hide in a tall oak tree and gaped in shock when Pegasus suddenly turned ghostly, his form shimmers dimly in the sunlight. He was shocked even farther when the hikers passed through him as if he was not there at all.

That was how Emmett learned of Pegasus’s ability to turn invisible.

“Perhaps, only the supernatural can see him while humans cannot,” said Carlisle, tapping his chin with a finger, looking thoughtful in front of the whole family. “But then Aro would have known immediately if there were any whispers of his existence!” exclaimed a confused Emmett.

Jasper nodded in agreement while Rosalie and Esme are silent. Edward was studying Pegasus suspiciously as he munched on his apples innocently. Alice was beaming, excited at the knowledge that her seer ability had denied her.

Carlisle sighed, rubbing his temples in a very human-like gesture. “I do not know. Perhaps he makes himself visible only to us? It would make sense since we were ones to take him in and helped him recover.”

“I wonder what other things he can do. It’s amazing how long he hid from the Volturi, even from the entire vampire race.” commented Jasper as he stared at Pegasus, curiosity and wonder in his eyes.

“We all wondered as well, Jasper. I’m sure we will find out in time, won’t we?” Carlisle smiled humorously.

~oOo~ooOoo~oOo~

Edward found it’s relaxing talking to Pegasus. He would talk to Pegasus about anything and the horse would listen (Edward knew he’s listening even when he doesn’t look like he is, a telltale sign of his ears twitch) to him and he feel his shoulders lighten as though he had lifted off a burden he didn’t know he was holding.

He was in one of his favorite spots in Forks: the meadow. He called it _Prati Di Stelle e Luci._ In Italian, it means ‘meadows of stars and lights.’ Edward felt it was fitting because as he lay on the ground with Pegasus was sitting beside him, his wings folded to his sides. The darkening sky showed a thousands of glimmering stars that smiled prettily at them. He knew he was lonely, but with Pegasus here, it slightly fill up that gap of his loneliness.

Edward likes having Pegasus as his companion, but he wanted a mate. Somebody he would like to be by his side, from the deepest pit of ocean to the highest clouds.

“I wish that…” he started with hesitance and stopped when Pegasus looked at him, his gaze piercing. “I _wished_ that I will find somebody to be with me for eternity, but I don’t think I will.” He sighed, feeling like an idiot now. What was he thinking, talking to a horse–a winged horse at that–will help him at all?

But as he gazed into Pegasus’s eyes, he saw the familiar intelligence, exactly same of a shapeshifter’s eyes in La Push, but what differ them was deep sorrow and loneliness in Pegasus’s eyes. In an instant, Edward knew Pegasus understood.

“Should I find a human as a mate, I don’t want to damn them to a horrible eternity. It’s not all that wonderful, no matter what humans thinks,” Edward put his hands behind his head to make himself comfortable. He looked over at Pegasus that was staring at him intensely.

“I know Carlisle believes we have souls, but why would we even have souls? When we were turned, we were in agony for three days, doesn’t that mean our souls went on a journey to leave our dead shells? I am a vampire, an undead creature, I know that but…being a vampire is awfully _lonely._ ” Edward went silent, breaking the eye connection between them and glance up at the sky again with a resigned sigh.

“I don’t want to go back to school now I found out that the new girl is my singer. I don’t want to risk my family being discovered should I lose control…” he shudders. “They said I have to go back tomorrow, but I won’t. I know I need to go back to keep up the façade, but I _can’t_. Not now.” Edward shook his head, staring unseeing at the sky.

“I asked for one more week to prepare myself, to tighten my control around her. Alice’s trying to find a way for me to change class, but even with her persuasion, she can’t help me. I am on my own on this one now.”

He laughed brokenly when he felt a warm muzzle nuzzled in his neck and he opened his topaz eyes to see Pegasus was standing over him. He neighed and jerked his head toward his back. He turned around, lower his body invitingly.

Edward smiled a little at the gesture. “You want me to ride you, then?” Pegasus jerked his head again, this time with a loud neigh. He tentatively get up on his back, clutching his mane the way he saw Jasper did.

“Whoa!” he cried out when Pegasus ran and took off suddenly into the sky. His smile widened when he felt the wind nuzzled playfully into his bronze hair. He whooped when Pegasus lifted them even higher.

Edward touched clouds hesitantly and they slipped through his fingers like watery cotton candy. They broke through a wall of clouds and now flying above them.

“It’s a full moon tonight. What a beautiful moon,” he murmured and Pegasus whined in agreement. The moon was as round as a pregnant woman’s belly, white with specks of grey dotted all over it. The imperfection is perfect to him.

He closed his eyes as he loosen his hold on Pegasus’s hair and leaned against his neck comfortably. He inhaled his familiar scent of forest, rain, and something unique that he never smelt before.

“I am not alone at all,” he murmured to Pegasus. He heard him neighed in agreement. “I have you now, Pegasus. Perhaps, with you in my life will lead me to find a mate one day.”

Pegasus looked over his shoulder to face his rider. Edward’s smile was full of radiance of the stars and brilliance of the lights. “But for now…for now, I am happy that I met you.”

 


End file.
